Who would you choose?
by Videx
Summary: its starts out with a normal evening, until the question, Who would you choose is asked, yaoi OroKabu


This story is dedicated to one of my close friends, since its his birthday, well it was, depends on when you read this, anyway happy birthday

**Warning: this fic contains yaoi, in other words male/male, anyway if you don't like stuff like that, then leave now**

**----**

**Who would you choose?**

----

"Excuse me?" Kabuto asked surprised by the sudden question.

Orochimaru leaned closer to him, "if you were to choose someone you was supposed to have sex with, then who should it be?"

Still he couldn't believe it, this wasn't something you just asked people.

"Well… I" to be honest, he knew of course which ones he would choose, but these things were private, for God's sake!

Second by second Orochimaru leaned closer to him, and with a low and silky voice he whispered in his ear: "I'll start"

Which made Kabuto shiver.

He then made himself comfortable in the sofa, "ready?" he asked, Kabuto just looked at him, still a little stunned.

"One of them is Kiba" "one of them?" Kabuto asked surprised, to think that there was more than one he had in mind.

"I mean, he is attractive and I bet that he do things with doggy style, which makes things more fun.

Can't you just imagine him, kissing and biting your skin softly, while his hands are touching you everywhere, and not a single spot on your body is left untouched, you can't help it as a moan escape your lips.

You realize that you find it harder to breath, and try to tell him to get done with the foreplay already, he of course smirks, satisfied with his little play, so he decided to go a little further ahead.

So he puts three fingers in your mouth, you know of course what he wants you to do, so you start to suck on each finger, slowly, just to tease him.

Afterwards he pulls them out, and let them travel down your chest, going lower, lower until you feel it.

Then comes the second finger, as he slowly pulls it and out, in a nice and slow rhythm, and at last the third one.

"_Ki… ba…_" and you start to pant, "_now… I want…_" he looks up at up at you, and starts to kiss his way up to your face.

He looks down at you, position himself at your entrance, and his face comes closer to yours, and whisper "_I'll_ _make this a memorable time for both of us"_ and licks your cheek.

And before you know it, his hands are on your hips holding really tightly, not giving you a chance to get away, and carefully he slides himself into you, but then stops, since he is waiting for you to relax.

But you don't need to say anything, since he knows that your ready, your smell says it all.

At first he's taking it easy, since he wants to make this an unforgettable time for both of you, but then again, he just love to hear you begging him to go faster, to push harder.

"_Ki… ba…_" you moan his name out, "_I want… it…harder… harder…_"

And as each second pass, his thrusts are getting harder, faster, deeper and your moans are getting louder, but still, that's not enough for him. He wants you to yell out his name, so he keep thrusting in a fast pace.

You both know that your almost there, only a little further ahead.

Soon you feel his hand around you, slightly moving up and down.

Harder, faster, you keep saying, and since Kiba is such a nice boy, he of course does it without a question, knowing in his mind that he's the best.

And in the end, you throw your head backwards yelling his name out, and you come in his hand, he makes one last thrust before he comes, falling right next to you, leaving you both panting, sweaty and sticky in bed."

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with big eyes, you could obviously hear that he had thought about doing it with him.

"How do you know that Kiba is doing things with doggy style?" he asked carefully, this had of course made him curious.

"Well, isn't it obvious, but then again, I'm not sure what he's like in bed."

"So there is possibility that he may be soft and caring?"

"Nahh, well maybe not soft, but I can imagine that Shino is that way…"

"Shino…?" "Yeah, you know, the one from the Aburame clan" "I know who Shino is sir, I just never thought about him in that kind of ways."

"No wonder, bugs are crawling right beneath his skin, but still, just thinking about him makes me all warm."

So there they were, thinking about what it would be like being with Shino, until Kabuto asked, "just curious sir, but about Akamaru?"

"Who?" he asked, "Kiba's dog…" "There is no way in hell that I'm doing a dog!" he yelled, "I meant in henge form…" he said, pushing his glasses with his index finger, this was something Orochimaru needed to think about.

"Well…" he started tapping his lips a couple of times, "heh, why not, the more the better"

Kabuto looked horrified, 'please, let this be a dream' he prayed in his mind.

But if this was dream, then it was okay if he asked him some questions, right?

"So, would you ever… well… maybe think about doing it with Kiba and Shino?"

"You mean like a threesome?"

"Yes…"

Orochimaru gave him one of his many sick smiles, "of course… but then again, I can easily imagine those two doing each other already."

Kabuto gave a nod, "but have you heard that last week, Shino caught Kiba and Naruto together" Kabuto's widened by this "oh my god, what happened to Naruto after Shino found out?"

"I'm not sure, but rumours were saying, that he wasn't able to walk for a whole week."

Then there was a pause, "wait" Kabuto began "something wrong?" Orochimaru asked concerned "I thought that he was with Sasuke kun".

Kabuto looked at him waiting for an answer, if that was even possible.

Then he pulled out a magazine, "lets see…" he said before turning the pages, "what are you looking for?" Kabuto asked.

"Aha, here it is, rumours are saying that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were together until he got back to his former love, Hyuuga Neji, which of course left the fox boy heartbroken, since then people have thought that he might go back to Sabaku no Gaara, but that never happened.

But there is no need to worry about the fox boy, since Kiba and Shino is taking good care of him.

If you can call not walking for a whole week caring."

Orochimaru looked up from the magazine, "well, not any longer…."

"Does it have information about everyone's love/sex life?" he asked, pushing his glasses back.

"Is there someone you want to know about?"

"Umm… well… Hatake Kakashi…." He said looking away, "lets see…" so once again he searched through the magazine trying to find something about Kakashi.

"Here is something, Mitarashi Anko or Umino Iruka, that's the question, everybody wants to know, he or she?"

"Is that it?" Kabuto asked surprised, "pretty much, its not that easy to get something about a Jounins love/sex life."

"I see," he said sounding a little disappointed.

Gently Orochimaru placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with soft eyes, "don't worry, he won't choose either of them, I've heard that he's starting to give Sakura one on one lessons…"

"Since when…?" "I don't know, its just something I've heard."

"Hmm, I see… just curious sir, but who beside Kiba would you choose?"

His hand never left his shoulder, so slowly it made its way up to cup his cheek, and the other hand went to his lower back, so that he could not get away.

"Orochimaru sama…?" Kabuto asked with a puzzled look on his face, "I won't bite…" he said smirking getting closer to his face "unless… that's what you want me to…" their lips were now barely touching each other.

Without a second thought Kabuto quickly left the sofa, but felt Orochimaru's hand grab his wrist and pulled him back so that he was sitting in his lap.

"But I have some work that needs to be done…" he lied, trying to get up, "can't you stay for five minutes?" he asked with his low and husky voice into his ear.

That as usually made a cold chill run down Kabuto's spine, even though he had been with Orochimaru for years.

"No, I can't, there is things that needs to be done…" he was just uncomfortable with this new feeling that he was getting "You know that I always get what I want…. Kabuto kun"

He closed his eyes as he felt Orochimaru's hand caressing his chest, while the other one went south.

"Now, would you consider about the five minutes…?" he asked, starting to kiss his neck.

"Orochimaru sama…. I…." he tried to come up with an excuse, but failed "it's an order Kabuto kun…."he said, while going up to his jaw.

Kabuto didn't even notice that he had tilted his head, which made things much easier for Orochimaru.

"Finally giving in…" he said smirking against the skin, "well… its not easy… when there is somebody having his hand down in my pants…"

"So… shall we then find a more… private place?" he whispered in his ear, "your room… or mine…?" Kabuto asked.

"Mine…" he said while continuing to kiss his neck, "but I don't want people to know… so you'll have to wait… then come in about five minutes… and please… knock three times at the door so I know its you…" and with that he removed his hands from Kabuto and stood up ready to leave.

Kabuto sat there looking up at his master, and still he couldn't believe it, was this a very long weird dream, or was God just a girl who liked yaoi.

'Screw it' he thought 'dream or no dream, let me at least enjoy it', so without a second thought, he threw himself at him kissing with all the passion he had held in secret for years.

Soon followed his tongue was begging for entrance, Orochimaru smiled, 'everything is going like the way I planned it' he thought, slowly he opened his mouth.

Kabuto felt his heart jump, for a second he had thought about pulling away from him.

Their tongues was exploring each other mouths, hands were everywhere, as they were having trouble getting each other undressed.

Soon Kabuto found himself pressed against the wall, and Orochimaru slowly pulled away, they just stood there staring at each other panting, "didn't I just tell you, you could come in about five minutes…" he said while giving him a stern look, "sorry Orochimaru sama…."he said softly looking down.

"I know you want this, but give me a five minutes" Kabuto looked up from the floor, and into his eyes, "yes… Orochimaru sama" and smiled.

And so they parted their ways, going in the opposite direction.

"Uchiha!" yelled Kidomaru, Orochimaru turned his head, all of the sound four, well five, if you count Kimimaro, ran over to him.

"I never thought that you would do it…." Kimimaro said, coughing in between, "you fucking bastard, when Orochimaru finds out about this, he sure as hell will get pissed of…" Tayuya said angrily, "you shouldn't swear…" it came from Jirobo, "shut up fat ass…".

Then there was a puff, and were Orochimaru stood seconds ago, was now replaced with Sasuke.

"That could learn him never to fuck with an Uchiha…" Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder to where him and Kabuto stood a few minutes ago.

"Sigh… you are one sick bastard Sasuke…" Sakon said, Sasuke just smirked, "so…" he started looking at Tayuya, "I guess it's my turn then… truth or dare…?"

----

Hmm…. Maybe the rating was too high, but I just wanted to be safe….

This was my first, male/male….

Sigh…

Anyway, tell me what you think

Until then


End file.
